


Sam & Jack - Fluctuations

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Event Horizon - Freeform, F/M, awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Fluctuations

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt #5 - The First Time](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/72174-Sam-Carter-Jack-O-Neill-Ship-Appreciation-Thread-2-0?p=14373542&viewfull=1#post14373542)


End file.
